


Deacury One Shots

by the_cuddle_hotline



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_cuddle_hotline/pseuds/the_cuddle_hotline
Summary: Im taking requests for what to write because im bored :)





	Deacury One Shots

I'll take requests through the comments or on my tumblr page the-cuddle-hotline


End file.
